It Was Just A Dream
by Shuken no Ryu
Summary: Hotaru can't sleep and her house mates are acting strange. Hope to god she survives. Side story to Immortal Habit.


AN: Okay peeps! I got bored and was checking to see if Krys Yuy has updated lately. I was greatly dissapointed to see that she hasn't ;_; but I did find a challenge for a SM/GW X-over and I thought what was being asked would make a great story to tie into my story Immortal Habit! of course it's going to get weird that's what these fics are for! Below is the things or items that have to be in the story:  
Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing   
Genre: Humor/Romance   
Has to involve:   
1) chocolate cake* 2) Pixie sticks* 3) giddy Heero* 4) silent Duo* 5) emotionless Quatre* 6) justice-raving Trowa*   
7) kind, caring Wufei* 8) vanilla-covered oranges* 9) cinnamon lollipops* 10) shy Minako *11) outgoing Ami*   
12) cook-worthy Usagi *13) hot-tempered Makoto* 14) clumsy Rei* 15) watching Dawson's Creek*   
16) large amount of tissues* 17) tears mostly coming from GW group* 18) kisses on rooftop* 19) shining blue light*   
20) babies* 21) time key*  
  
Now that you have seen the rules do you think I can do it? I do!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them pigs would have wings. Do you lawyers on the right get the picture? :lawyers nod: Good.   
Now kill them! :Winged monkeys with swords and axes come and brutally murder lawyers: Kill! Kill! KILL!   
:lawyer in pink suit starts to sneak away: Hey! You in the pink get back here! :D.D.'s eyes glow silver and wings sprout from her back: I'll get you my pretty and your little briefcase too! Bwahahahahaha! :D.D. grabs lawyer in pink and see's that it's Wufei: OH MY GOD!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who- HAHAHAHA! Did- HAHAHAHA! This to- HAHAHAHA! You? :D.D. drops Wufei to the floor and waits for an answer: Wufie-Like I'm going to tell an onna like you!-:D.D. grins and shows her fangs: You better Wufei or your going to meet the true Dragon -Fine! Serenity did. She did to get back at me for all the things I did to her during the Silver Millenium- I knew you two were going to be trouble. Anyways, I got to get going with my story, Ja ne!  
  
  
It Was Just A Dream: A Story of Mixed-Up Wonders  
  
  
"Hotaru, do you think it's safe to have the guys in the house so early in the game?" Jim asked as they lay in bed (No, nothing happened so get your minds out of the gutter).  
  
"I think everyone is fine. I don't think Heero's going to go on a shooting spree or anything. Now, shut up and let me sleep," Hotaru grumbled.  
  
"I guess your right. I'm mean whats the worst that could happen?" Jim kept talking.  
  
"I don't know. Now shut you hole so I can sleep, I've got a headache!!" Hotaru growled.  
  
"Fine. I'll go to sleep," Jim gave up and slept.  
  
But now Jim had gotten Hotaru's mind going and she couldn't get images of what could go wrong out of her head. Hotaru lay in bed forever trying to sleep but it just wouldn't come and then just as her eyelids were closing she heard loud sounds coming from somewhere in the house. She waited for a few minutes hoping the noise would stop but after 20 minutes she gave up and wandered out of her room, towards the sound. Finally, she came to the kitchen where the sound was coming from. Hotaru opened the door and saw Serenity cooking. But it wasn't Serenity it was Serena with her golden blonde hair in odangos and laughter and innocence in her crystal blue orbs.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing?" Hotaru asked as she plopped into a chair next to the table.  
  
"Making a chocolate cake. I am soooooooooo hungry," Serena said as she poured the batter into a cake pan.  
  
"Your cooking? I wouldn't eat that cake if I was you," Hotaru warned.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm a great cook! Even better than Lita!" Serena giggled as she pulled her cake out of the oven, it was already frosted.  
  
"How did you-? It was just-? Oh screw it. Give me some of that cake," Hotaru demanded.  
  
Serena handed Hotaru a piece and she took a huge bite.  
  
"This is good!" Hotaru said in suprise.  
  
"Of course it is, silly!" Serena laughed and she walked out of the kitchen which was now spotless.  
  
"This is really weird," Hotaru muttered as she exited the kitchen only to be rammed into be Rei, Hotaru's cake was now all over her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I've just been so klutzy today," Rei apologized and sped off again.  
  
Hotaru wiped some of the cake off her clothing and licked her finger. She sat on the floor for a couple of minutes and then realized how dumb she must look and went to change her clothes. As she walked past the living room another whirl wind came after her and stopped a few inches from her face.  
  
"Want a pixie stick? They're good!! Really good! They have sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!" said a giddy/hyper Heero.  
  
"No that's okay, Heero," Hotaru said nervously as she inched away from him.  
  
"I got lollipops, too! Lollipops are good! Not as good as pixie sticks but they're good!" Heero giggled.  
  
"What kind are they?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Cinnaminnamon! Cinnyimiman! Cinnamon! They got SUGAR!" Heero squealed and threw a bunch of lollipops in the air and ran off.  
  
"I'm scarred for life now," Hotaru muttered and picked up a lollipop and then continued into the living room.  
  
In the living room she found Serena, Lita, Rei, Ami, Mina, Wufei, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"What are you watching?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Dawson's Creek,now shut-up, I don't want to miss this scene" said Lita hotly.  
  
"What happened to you, Hotaru?" Mina asked quietly.  
  
"I had an accident in the hallway," Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Be quiet!" shouted Lita.   
  
"Oh look Dawson is breaking up with....whats her name again?" Serena asked.  
  
"I have no clue but I think she's got the right idea leaving that loser for that hot hunk that looks like he would kill in the sack" said Ami.  
  
"Ami! How could you say such a thing!?" gasped Mina.  
  
"Easy I open my mouth and words come out," Ami replied.  
  
"Shut-up! God can't you people be quiet!" yelled Lita.   
  
"Would you like a vanilla covered orange?" Mina asked meekly.  
  
"No thank you," Hotaru said and she began to walk acros teh room to sit down but then she stepped on something slimy.   
  
Hotaru bent down and plucked the used tisssue off her foot and shivered in disgust.  
  
"Who's is this?" she asked.  
  
"Mine, Hotaru, could you please move?" Wufei asked.  
  
Hotaru moved just as the girl Dawson got slapped by the girl and she began a speech. During the speech Wufei and Trowa burst out crying and blew there noses with tissues and threw them at a growing pile of kleenex. Then Heero walked into the room, looked at the TV and started bawling too. The girls except for Mina who was also quitly crying rolled their eyes and sighed. Lita got and stood in front of the boys.  
  
"Injustice onna! Move you weakling! Or you will meet the justice of Nataku!" yelled Trowa.  
  
"I'm gonna break your face if you don't shut up!" Lita yelled back.   
  
"Please stop fighting you two, we're all friends here," Wufei tried to make peace.  
  
Duo silently glared at the two waring people. Wufei looked at Duo.  
  
"I totally agree, Duo. You two sit down s owe can go on in peace," said Wufei.  
  
"Not until he takes back his insult!" said Lita angrily.  
  
"Omae wa koruso(sp?)" said Quatre in a monotone and he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Lita and Trowa.  
  
Lita quickly sat down on a pile of tissues and Trowa went back to watching television.  
  
"Oh boy, this is not happening," Hotaru muttered under her breath.  
  
Soon Dawson's Creek was over and Lita and Trowa went back to fighting but soon they were making out on the couch. Ami smirked and walked over to Quatre and sat on his lap and kissed him full on the lips. Mina blushed as the two couples made out and blushed even more when she caught Duo staring at her. Rei tried to walk over to Wufei but she tripped over Lita and Trowa and landed face first into a pile of kleenex, Wufei gently helped her up. Hotaru looked around and noticed that Heero and Serena were missing. She then left the room so she could go change. She made it to her bedroom but then she heard sounds coming from above.   
  
"What the hell is it now?" Hotaru wondered.  
  
She took the elevator to the top floor and looked around but she couldn't find anyone but she did find a ladder going to the roof. Hotaru quickly made her way to the roof and found Heero and Serena making out. Hotaru was just about to leave when a shining blue light sounded Heero and Serena. When it receded Serena was very pregnant and looked like she was going into labor. Hotaru blinked a couple of times when she saw that Heero was going through the same thing.  
  
"For your sins I condem you to bear a thousand children!" yelled Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Why, mother? Why?" Serena cried as babies started to shoot out of her.  
  
"You kissed a man before you wedding night!" Queen Serenity said angerly.  
  
"Oh what have I done?! I'm sorry but I love him! He is my soul mate not Endymion!" sobbed Serena.  
  
"Oh fine," Queen Serenity sighed and the time staff appeared in her hand.  
  
"Time Staff! I, Queen Serenity of the Moon, command you to turn back time and erase the events of this night!" the queen said and she dissappeared along with all the babies and Serena, leaving Serenity behind.  
  
Hotaru couldn't believe what she had just seen. It wasn't possible. And how did Queen Serenity get the time staff?  
Suddenly a familiar type of portal opened and out stepped Sailor Pluto... without her time staff.  
  
"Have you seen-?" Pluto began.  
  
"You just missed her," Hotaru cut in.  
  
"Damnit!" Pluto cursed and stepped back into her portal and disappeared.  
  
Hotaru sighed as she looked at Serenity and Heero, who were holding each other and staring at the moon.  
  
"I'm going back to bed," Hotaru muttered and re-entered the mansion.  
  
She finally got to her room and found Jim still sleeping and after she changed her clothes joined him. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed, and her alarm went off. Hotaru opened her eyes and squinted at the sun that had snuck in, she groaned and rolled out of bed and went downstairs for some breakfast.   
  
"Goodmorning everyone," she said to the many people who populated the kitchen.  
  
"I slept like a rock last night. Nothing could wake me up," said Mina as she scooped cereal into her mouth.  
  
"We had a very busy day. We all slept like rocks," Duo laughed and Mina made a face.  
  
"I had the weirdest ream last night! It was Twilight Zone worthy," said Hotaru as she opened the refridgerator.  
  
"What was it about?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well first I found you cooking a cake in the kitchen and then I was plowed down by Rei and Heero was...giddy," Hotaru began her explaination of her dream and when she was finished her audience was wide eyed with shock.  
  
"Wow," Mina said.  
  
"Ditto," said Duo.  
  
"Anyway I'm missing The View, Ja" said Hotaru and she left the kitchen and entered the living room and sat down...on something squishy. Hotaru stood up and looked at her seat, on it lay a squished vanilla covered orange.  
  
"Oh shit."   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I'm going to end it there people. I hope you liked it. Oh I almost forgot. This stroy happens the night that the guys got their powers and stayed the night. Please REVIEW!!!! Pretty please? I'll get the next chap of Immortal Habit out sooner if you do! And I'll try to get a chapter of The Legacy of the Blood out too. Okay I'm done. It's really late and I have to be up early in the morning b/c my brother has school and due to my seniority over my sibling must get his lazy ass out of bed. _ My parents don't pay me enough.  
  
  



End file.
